Nyarai
How Nyarai joined the Tourney Nyarai and her fellow hostesses trained for the combagal fights for a whole day and night. As they celebrated, Nyarai decided to challenge a fierce warrior known as Camus. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nyarai lays on her side with her right leg raised. After the announcer calls her name Nyarai swings her feet on the ground, hops to her feet as the camera zooms then holds her foot over her shoulder saying "I'm just fascinated by all the exciting things you do!" Special Moves Cheetah Spiral (Neutral) Nyarai flies forward while doing 4 spin kicks. Spotted Frankensteiner (Side) Nyarai handstands and thrusts her legs to the opponent's neck. If she hits, she snaps some bones, then frankensteiners her opponent to the ground. Ring Slasher (Up) Nyarai spins her legs in a circle in front of her while jumping. Pole Dance Kick (Down) Nyarai reaches to grab her opponent. If she hits, she swings her body around her opponent as if pole dancing then slaps her opponent and flip kicks her opponent away. Trouble from the Wilds (Hyper Smash) Nyarai goes on all fours and runs at the opponent, then does a 17 hit bicycle kick, then does a kick to the side of the face (with the heavy blow sfx from Art of FighteR) blowing the opponent away. Flirty Glare Attack (Final Smash) Nyarai gives a rather flirtatious glare to her opponent. If it connects, the opponent walks towards Nyarai who behaves like a strip club dancer. She flirts "What's the matter, honey? Like what you see?" Just as the opponent reaches for Nyarai's breasts, she does three hard spin kicks and flips forward kicking her opponent's head, then hops and double kicks him/her in the face, blowing him/her away. "Trying to molest me? think again!" Bonus Costume Nyarai's sole Bonus Costume is her hostess outfit from Chapter 6: The Smiling Nighthawk. To unlock, one must complete Poker with Nyarai. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gorgeous, you've opened up Nyarai's hostess costume! You'll get a kick out of it!" Then, highlighted Nyarai and press Minus. Victory Animations #Nyarai handstands and swings her legs saying "That's how swift my legs are!" #Nyarai shakes her body and does two spin kicks saying "I got my training in the wilds. My breasts seem small from it all." #Nyarai kicks down, middle, then up and stands on one leg saying "Don't touch me all funny!" On-Screen Appearance Nyarai backflips to her point and says "All this fake smiling and small talk wears me down. Let's kick some ass!" Trivia *Nyarai's rival is the leader of the Sable Knights forever loyal to Grust, Camus. *Nyarai shares her Japanese voice actress with Evergreen and Mio Sakamoto. Category:Furryfight Chronicles characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume